


My Heart Beats Only For You

by BirdThatWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gore, Human/Monster Romance, Inhuman Cock, Kinda Blood Play, M/M, Mild Sub Top/Dom Bottom, Monsters, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Species, Pining, Requited Love, Riding, Teratophilia, Weird Monster Anatomy, horn play, monster cock, monster fucking, the gore isn't included in the horny bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdThatWrites/pseuds/BirdThatWrites
Summary: They met at a crossroads at night, but he isn't a demon.
Relationships: Helio (Original Character)/Angel (Original Character)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	My Heart Beats Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is like half pining half porn. I don't usually write OC's or even make them so any feedback would be good. 
> 
> Stay tuned for art from my husband of Angel!

He's a hollow being, wandering alone after losing his soul. He doesn't remember his previous life, but he remembers how it felt to have his soul ripped from him. That might be why he intercedes when he spots that beautiful human with shaking hands and teary eyes holding a little box.

They met at a crossroads at night, but he's not a demon, he couldn't give Helio what he so desperately wanted. But Helio's tear-stained face and the dirt under his nails from burying something in the road made him reach out his long-fingered hand, hoping that Helio might lean on him instead of a demon. He didn't expect to be taken home and touched so gently when he's such a monstrosity. 

He can't fix Helio's problems. He often sits on the end of the bed and watches Helio cry. He offers his hand, fingers too long and crooked, claws too sharp, but Helio leans his face into it anyway, quiet sobs making his long-silent heart thud heavily in his chest. He touches Helio gently, wondering why the human looks so radiant. 

He doesn't come with a name, so Helio names him 'Angel'. He thinks it's funny, terribly ironic, that Helio wants to call such a horrific creature 'Angel'. He doesn't argue. The name makes him feather light. His little tufted tail whips around like it has a mind of its own. 

Angel watches Helio from the shadows during the day, afraid of the sunlight but still so attracted to Helio's glowing skin. Especially his face when he smiles, it takes Angel's breath away. Helio laughs and Angel thinks he might have come back to life with how much his heart pounds at his ribcage, begging to be let out. 

At night, Helio cries. Angel cradles him now, his long limbs tightly wound around him. His tears burn just a little, but Angel wouldn't let go if he was being torn apart. Helio looks up at him and he looks beautiful even like this. Angel stares at his eyes, the dark gold surrounded by red-tinged white. They're so pretty, Angel wonders how they'd taste, wonders if they'd pop in his mouth. He'd never harm Helio, but his cursed form makes him a monster in more ways than physical. 

At night, when Helio finally sleeps, Angel holds him. He watches him sleep, touches his hair or his face. He wants to kiss him, but he doesn't dare. He wants to see how radiant Helio would look stained red, but when his claws curl around his throat, Angel snatches them away, buries that terrible desire. Buries all of his terrible desires until he can't see anything but Helio's radiance and he aches. 

Helio holds his hands, smiles so sweetly at him that he thinks that he might be in lo-

Angel lets him hold his hands. He lets him do whatever he wants. After Helio is asleep, Angel goes outside, digs into his skin with his claws, rips himself open with a low howl of pain and tears his traitorous heart out. He stares at it as it beats frantically in his claws and sets it on the ground so he can dig. He digs deep, hoping the heaviness of the soil will keep his heart where it belongs. 

His chest is pouring blood, but he can't die again, so he just keeps digging. There's an ache somewhere in him as he shoves his heart in the hole and buries it, buries all his feelings until he can't hear the thumping anymore. He breathes. Stumbles back inside, holding his ribcage closed. It doesn't hurt, he tells himself. He stitches himself back up with the needle Helio showed him how to use the other day. It doesn't hurt. 

Helio is upset. He's crying. He's touching Angel's chest like this is his fault and not Angel's for being a stupid glutton for Helio. Angel tells him it doesn't hurt. Helio looks at him as if it's Helio's heart he buried. That hurts. 

Angel doesn't understand. His heart is underground but this ache is still so present. Helio still looks at the stitches with that expression. Angel growls and goes outside to tear up the ground to get his heart back, Helio watching this terrible show of ferality from his door. Angel turns around when he rips the stitches and opens his chest again, holding his heart just inside. His body takes it back gently, ribs snapping shut so he can't take it out again. 

He comes back to Helio. He tells him he's sorry. Helio just hugs him tightly and demands that he doesn't try to take any parts out again. Angel never wants to make Helio upset, so he agrees. He isn't sure why it matters so much. He's just a disgusting monster that offers comfort to a fragile human. He's just a twisted shell of his former self who accidentally saved someone from selling their soul like he did. 

He accidentally mentions to Helio his confusion and Helio gives him a complicated look and then moves too close, looking up at him with his glowing face and his beautiful eyes. Angel watches him, like he always does. Helio reaches up to tug on a horn to make Angel lean down, bringing them much too close together. Angel is scared Helio can hear his heart. His tail whips side to side nervously. 

And then Helio kisses him, gently, on the side of his short muzzle. Angel's heart stops dead in its tracks, mid beat. Helio presses more kisses along Angel's mouth, one to his tusk, one to the center. Angel doesn't dare move, doesn't want to. Helio looks at him when he's satisfied and Angel stares back, stunned. 

Do you understand now? He asks. He doesn't, not really. He can't believe in anything good in front of him because he's been so cursed. But why? Does Helio want this sort of comfort too? 

Helio pulls him closer into a hug, frustrated. No, he says. I love you, he says. Angel doesn't believe it. Helio kisses him again, deeper. His tongue swipes over his tusks, his sharp teeth, his tongue. Angel wraps his hands around Helio's arms, holds him still as he lets him kiss him. Pleasure washes over him and it's been so long, he's wanted this so much, Angel shudders. Helio wants to touch him, he realizes vaguely. This isn't for comfort. He really wants this. 

Helio pulls back and holds his hand as he leads Angel to bed. Angel's been in his bed many times before, but this time it means something different. He can't help but to shiver in anticipation. His body might be a shell, but it reacts so quickly. Helio pushes him down and straddles him, leaning down to kiss him again. With Helio up against him like this, Angel is already overwhelmed. He slides his hands up Helio's sides, trying to kiss back, but he doesn't have lips, so he just licks Helio to keep him going. 

Helio grabs his horns and Angel groans, shivering. Please, Angel says. He doesn't know what he's asking for. Helio presses a soft kiss to his nose and moves down to touch Angel. His soft fingers skirt Angel's chest, down to slide over his ribs, even further to rub his hips. Angel gasps with each touch, shaking like a leaf under Helio. He meets his eyes and he's stunned anew at his beauty, he really glows here, his pretty lips parted, his cheeks flushed. Gorgeous. 

Helio gingerly wraps his hand around Angel's cock. It's probably heavier than he's used to, thick and ridged. It feels so good Angel trembles, especially when Helio rubs his thumb under the ridges. Angel wraps his hand around Helio's thigh, squeezing when it's good. Helio looks at him dazedly, stripping off his shirt, trying to tug off his pants. Angel carefully helps him out of them with his claws, his hands shaking. 

Wait for me, Helio asks, as if Angel wouldn't wait forever for Helio. He doesn't realize what he means though until Helio grabs a bottle from the dresser and reaches behind himself. Angel's breath hitches as he watches Helio work himself open, soft moans leaving his lips. It's stunning, breathtaking. Helio arches and they gasp together, Angel's cock aching for him. 

Please, Angel pants. Helio looks at him, so radiant. He slicks Angel's dick up, his touch gentle. He keeps eye contact as he lines up and starts to slide down. Angel gasps and moans, shivering as Helio takes ridge after ridge, breathy moans leaving him. It's burning hot and so wet inside him, Angel moves his hand from Helio's thigh to his hip, clutching it tightly. Helio arches against him and pants as he bottoms out, both of them moving to reach higher pleasure, clinging to each other. 

Helio's rocking down on his cock with his arms around Angel's back, the platelets on Angels rippling under Helio's fingers. Helio looks beautiful like this. He's glowing so bright and he feels so warm and so good around Angel. Angel leans down to kiss him and he can feel every little gasp, every breathy moan that leaves Helio's lips, can feel every shiver whenever he brushes a good spot. They're closer than they've ever been when Angel held him before and Angel doesn't ever want to stop. 

Helio's thighs start to shake with effort as he rides Angel and Angel grips him harder so he can thrust up into his willing body, drawing out his sweet sounds. He bucks his hips to get deeper in, his claws digging in a bit too much as he loses himself a little to how good this feels. 

They part lips, breathing hard, and Helio grabs Angel's horns to pull him back in. Angel groans and his claws break skin, Helio gasping softly, pulling away in surprise. Angel blinks and then the scent hits him. He looks down and sees the little bit of blood he's accidentally drawn. His pupils dilate and with a growl, Angel pins Helio under him, the platelets raising along his back, really making him look like a feral demon, with his tail whipping around and his mouth open enough to drool. 

Helio looks surprised, but not upset. Do it, he says. Angel growls again and bites his throat, almost like a threat, but his tongue was there too, licking heatedly at skin. His claws were in sheets where they couldn't hurt anyone, but the marks were still there, and Angel made his way down to lick feverishly at the blood, making Helio shiver under him, stroking his horns lovingly. Come on. Fuck me, Angel, he says. 

Angel stares up at him, wrapping a hand around his thigh, his long fingers easily circling it as he lifts it up and breaches Helio again, his platelets rippling as he watches Helio moan and arch under him. He fucks in hard and loses his head to the pleasure, drowning in how good Helio sounds, how good he feels around his cock. He bites him again with a snarl and Helio gasps and grabs his horns. Angel bucks in harder, deeper, grunting and growling as Helio sears him with his heat, takes him so well. 

Helio has tears in his eyes again, but Angel is too far gone, so he reaches up to lick them off his cheeks. Angel drags Helio closer, trying to get deeper, as deep as he can go, Helio's gasps and moans driving him on. Helio reaches out to cling onto Angel, his thighs tensing around him as he gets closer, and Angel fucks in harder to chase his own release, his heavy breath wet against Helio's neck. Helio gasps and tightens his thighs around Angel before coming hard, his body shaking as he clings to Angel's horns. Angel growls and bites him as he follows not too long after, the platelets on his back going rigid before settling back down, slowly flattening against his spine again. 

Angel releases his grip on Helio, finally coming back to normal. Helio looks sleepy under him, beautiful and glowing as he smiles up at him. Angel nuzzles him as he settles beside him. Helio rolls so he can wrap his arms around him. He's so radiant.

Are you alright? Angel asks as he touches him carefully. Helio nods, kissing his nose. I am, he says. He smiles so softly. Angel's heart beats and it beats only for him. Helio hugs him, bringing him closer so Helio's lips are by Angel's cropped ear. 

I love you, Helio says, so softly into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is really appreciated! Let me know if i missed any tags


End file.
